


A Treat for Miko

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Guilty Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Miko has a guilty pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Three sweet treats.

It wasn't the chocolate. It wasn't the alcohol. It wasn't even the coffee or the two blends of tea. The Daedalus had bought parcels from Earth, and while hers, along with most people's, contained those precious things, they weren't what she'd been looking most forward to getting. Miko hurried to her quarters, grateful she was off duty until the next morning.

Dr Nowicki, her friend who was a member of SG-18, had promised she'd include it. Sure enough, the flash drive had been packed carefully inside a new coffee mug sporting three men in poses that showed off their muscles to the best advantage. 

Miko filled her kettle and set it to boil while she positioned her laptop where she could could sit with her feet up and watch the new programs Jann had downloaded for her. Mentally, she crossed her fingers and hoped. Miko kept her guilty pleasure secret from everyone on Atlantis.

Carefully she broke off two squares of chocolate and set them on a plate. She chose one of the new teas to brew, and then changed out of her uniform. A treat such as this was all the more sweeter when one watched it while wearing pyjamas and fluffy pink slippers. 

She nearly spilled her tea when she found Jann had sent the final season of _Miami Ink_ and the current season of _LA Ink_ along with a bunch of You Tube clips of tattoo artists inking their human canvases. None of her colleagues suspected quiet little Dr Kusanagi was a diehard fan of reality TV tattoo shows.

END


End file.
